vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. McNinja
Summary Doctor McNinja is the protagonist of the webcomic The Adventures of Dr. McNinja. He is a doctor who is also a ninja, and who wants to be Batman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Doctor Patrick McNinja, "Doc", "Pat Goodrich" Origin: The Adventures of Dr. McNinja Gender: Male Age: 35 years old Classification: Human doctor / ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Martial Artist, Swordsman, and Shuriken User, Stealth Mastery (Doc is a master of stealth even by ninja standards, sneaking past airport security and onto an occupied airplane without being noticed and avoiding other ninjas with ease), Non-Physical Interaction (He can hurt intangible beings by focusing his chi by humming the Ghostbusters theme), Pressure Point Strikes, Resurrection (Can revive himself by defeating Death and arguing that his wounds aren't enough to kill him, willing himself back to life) Attack Potency: Building level (Knocked out a building-sized lumberjack with a single punch, destroyed a helicopter with a single slash, casually chopped off a petrified cockatrice's head barehanded, punched clean through a zombie's skull and spinal cord, and launched a car across a street with a single punch). Speed: Subsonic+ (Caught a grenade, and easily moved faster than other ninjas could perceive) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a vending machine) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Has easily tanked high-power explosives and plane crashes. Has also traded blows with comparable foes). Stamina: Extremely high. Got back up after dying from blood loss due to being riddled with bullets, and was able to operate on himself afterwards to remove the bullets and return to full health. Range: Extended melee range, further with shuriken. Standard Equipment: Normal ninja gear, such as swords, smoke bombs, nunchuks, sai, shuriken, and holy versions of said weapons. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. A genius who has a degree in virtually everything, which he gained by cloning himself with Ben Franklin's help, one clone for every class, and then fusing with all his clones, gaining knowledge of all these subjects, all but agricultural science, as that clone went into hiding. Doc is an expert in combat, science, stealth, subterfuge, and even magic, having studied it to best refute and defeat it. Even as a child, he was able to analyze Frans Rayner's body while he was fighting his father, determine the secret of his body, and locate his pressure points. He formulated a successful plan to break into the supposedly indestructible and impenetrable Dinosaur Fortress, and even outsmarted all of his greatest enemies when they joined forces to defeat him, coming up with complex plans to survive their plots and come out on top. Weaknesses: The Inverse Ninja Law decreases Doc's strength by an amount proportional to the number of ninjas he is fighting alongside. His holy weapons only work once. He cannot share his first name without awakening an ancient ghost wizard fixated on ruining his life with a curse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Adventures of Dr. McNinja Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 8